Currently, one of the most popular experimental paradigms for memory study is to test memory after having subjects perform a variety of different orienting tasks. One major question generated by this approach is what are the encoding operations underlying "normal" learning and remembering. The proposed research suggests the use of orienting tasks that promote both elaboration and organization, two different encoding strategies. Then, performance following these tasks will be compared to performance of subjects receiving standard instructions without any specific experimenter-provided mnemonic strategy. Two experiments are proposed, one using free recall, and the other testing recognition memory. It is predicted that organizational encoding will facilitate free recall perforance, but that elaboration will benefit recognition memory. By including the standard condition, recall and recognition, when the subject is free to use his or her own strategy, can be compared to performance following the orienting tasks. For free recall, it is hypothesized that the standard group will spontaneously organize, and thus their performance will be equivalent to the organization-task group and better than the group performing the elaboration task. For recognition, on the other hand, it is predicted that elaboration will lead to better performance than either the standard instructions or the organization task. Organization also will be assessed in the recall task by measuring categorical clustering in the recall protocols. And because the list is categorized, the structure of the categories will be manipulated by the orienting task to further control organizational encoding.